


Late Night Questions With Gavin

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin needs to sleep, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Gavin can't sleep and his mind supplies him with a weird question.





	Late Night Questions With Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Bean/gifts).



> Based off of something Leo_Bean and I literally heard someone say. This is just pure fluff that I wrote instead of doing homework, so enjoy!  
> Sorry it's so short, I just felt the need to write something and actually finish it.

Gavin was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. The glowing numbers on the clock beside him said 3:58. He’d woken up sometime a while ago and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep. Now, he was lying in the dark, unable to get back to sleep. Even the city was silent, which somehow made it harder to sleep than hearing the honking of cars outside. He shifted a little, turning his head towards Nines who was lying in stasis beside him. His LED glowed a soft, steady blue.

“Hey Nines,” he whispered, “Hey.” His boyfriend opened his eyes and turned slowly to face him.

“Gavin. Go back to bed.” he said.

“Nines,” he whined, “I can’t sleep.”

“Too bad.” Nines turned back over, closing his eyes again. Gavin frowned and propped his chin on his hands.

“If I turned into a cat one day, what would you do?” he asked. Nines’s LED blinked yellow, and he turned slowly towards Gavin again.

“What?” he said, looking completely baffled.

“Would you torture me?” Gavin continued.

Nines stared at him, brows furrowed. His LED was blinking yellow again, and a smile twitched across his face before his expression became stony again.

“I’m going back to sleep.” 

“You literally don’t need to sleep!”

“I’m starting to wish I did.” Nines huffed out a small laugh, trying once more to turn away. Gavin caught his arm and kept him from rolling.

“Babe, please, this is important.” he said. Nines sighed heavily, looking over at Gavin. He rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, clearly trying to formulate a response.

“If you suddenly turned into a cat… I would lock you out of this room so I could sleep.” he said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Gavin pouted.

“Aw.”

“Now go to bed, it’s four in the morning.” Nines said, and Gavin let go of his arm in favor of snuggling up against his back.

“You got it.” he said sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
